Where is Logic when Dealing with Gods? - 7/14/2019
The Clutch leaves their home the next day and heads into the Dragonmaw Mountains to return to the cave where they fought the Red Mother and saw the door (to where they believe resides the ALCR). As the adventurers step ever closer to the cave entrance the group starts to inhale dry, cold air. They stop and look to a field and there appear to be tents, and frozen figures. Meattus happens to see that they are ogres. Sitara and Meattus discuss what actions to take, while Lilli meows and chatters with Isis. The two headbutt playfully and Isis stalks off toward the camp. Lilli giggles and tells Meattus and Sitara to not worry - she and Isis have it covered. The black cat stalks back to Lilli and the two have a quick cat conversation. Lilli gives Isis a quick pet and scratch knocking the frost off her familiar's fur before the cat stalks off to play. "Guys - everyone there is dead. There's no one left alive." The feisty monk says looking at the sky, "And is that a shadow of a dragon?" Sitara looks up, "It's silver, a metallic. They are friendly and love to be around civilization. It must have been protecting the road..." After seeing the dragon, the Clutch decides its safe to enter the now melting field. As the ogres thaw, Lilli and Sitara manage to find 360 gold pieces from pouches (To Slush). Meattus, eager to find something left from the ransacked chests uncovers an obsidian orb. As he pulls it up, the contents swirl. "I wonder what this is?" He calls after the group. The orb says, 'I am an orb of advice.' Meattus: Okay - this isn't really a question, but do you have a certain number of questions you can answer? Orb: Outlook looks foggy. (Meattus acquires the orb of advice - it's a magic 8 ball.) Meattus (to the orb): Should we be going to the cave? Orb: The outlook looks dire. Lilli: Tesseract! Is this orb thingy right? The Tesseract whirls from Lilli's backpack and spins around the group. Tesseract: Of course not! It is completely nonsense! It is a child's plaything!!! Crafted by gnomes! Lilli: So the cave isn't dire? Tesseract: Well, of course there are dire and dangerous things! But the orb is complete nonsense! The Clutch collects themselves and decides it's time to move on down the road and continue toward the cave system. As they near the cave, they notice a giant wagon with two giant yaks. The wagon has torches upon it, and is plastered with signs, masks, faces, and posters. Lilli becomes bored and starts to stalk a nearby butterfly. Meattus, and Sitara review what lies before them. They perceive a small, older goblin. The sounds of music playing hits their ears. A sign says, 'Dr. Gorka's Emporium of Mysteries.' The group has some smaller talk about goblins. Meattus: I think I can beat him up. Sitara: I think you underestimate him. He's old and he's still doing this, I think he may be powerful. Meattus: Who can sneak up to him? Sitara and Meattus then turn to Lilli, who is stalking and playing with Isis in the cover. Lilli looks to them, 'Okay, I'll go!' Shen then, in a very not sneaky-like way, marches up to the purple caravan with gold trim. Lilli: Hi! Who are you and what is this!? The goblin introduces himself as Dr. Gorka, owner of Dr. Gorka's Emporium of Mysteries. Lilli: Guys! He's friendly!! Come here!! Sitara and Meattus shake their heads and walk up to the caravan. Dr. Gorka's caravan let's down a ladder that magically drops by itself. He steps down and several hidden drawers and cabinets are exposed as he rummages through to find wares for the Clutch. He attempts to sell them a Phoenix Eggs, however, the group sees through his tricks as the eggs shown are merely porcelain. They call him out on this attempted trick and he moves to other items. The first being a tome of cats that he offers to Lilli. The monk was instantly enthralled. She opens the tome and a cat instantly arrives and lays upon the book. The elf squeals with delight and opens it again...yet another cat pops out and lays down around her. Lilli giggling with glee inquires about the price and negotiates down to 1 turquoise instead of the hundreds of gold. Meattus was offered the Bigger Knife, which he took for 3 turquoise. Meattus inquires what he would have for Sitara. Dr. Gorka rummages for awhile and then comes out with a stuffed albino fish that babbles in various languages. Sitara politely declines the offer of this find. He then pulls out two brass knuckles - Knuckle Busters. Meattus gets extremely excited over this find and decides to test if the item could truly knock down castle walls as Dr. Gorka suggested...knowing that he has lied before. The Knuckle Busters form into ram's heads then easily punch a hole straight through Dr. Gorka's caravan. Dr. Gorka gasps and starts to threaten the Clutch. Meattus tries to explain that he didn't trust him due to his earlier antics. After Dr. Gorka continued to press, Meattus used the Bigger Knife and intimidated Dr. Gorka into calming down and showing more wares. He then gave Sitara the Stick of Walking and the Straw Hat of the Drunken Master. The stick when put into the ground grew four little legs and it would walk around. Lilli, curious if it would carry things, asked if Sitara could tie a string to it. She did, and the stick walked around with it tied to it. This promptly lead to Lilli and Isis pouncing on the string as the stick walked about. Sitara then put on the hat, and she immediately informed us that she knew that Dr. Gorka had a keg of alcohol in the back of his caravan. He attempted to sell Lilli a perfume that was stored within a bottle shaped like a cat. Lilli took the top off the bottle and then put it on her. After a few moments in the horizon the Clutch saw cats making their way to Lilli. Dr. Gorka went on to explain that the perfume draws cats to Lilli within a range of 500 miles. Lilli desperately tried to get Sitara and Meattus to agree to this purchase. In the end she decided, she would not get it...as the rest of her clutch did not seem to appreciate the army of cats that she could have. Sitara gives him 10 more turquoise for the items and his troubles. He graciously gives the Clutch 3 healing potions (that each member took - 4d8 + a roll on the wild magic table.) Dr. Gorka announces that he is going to go set up shop in Hogg's Hollow. Lilli is exceptionally excited by this idea and announces that she'll look him up when he's there. She then goes to say, 'We better get going, I bet the Tesseract is angry!' Meattus: Tesseract? Are you angry? The Tesseract flies by quickly being pursued by what appears to be four cats and Lilli's familiar yelling, 'YES! I'M VERY ANGRY!' As the sky starts to show the signs of evening appearing, the Clutch makes it into the cave and before the large metal door. Meattus: Hey Tesseract, think you should fly into that area that looks like you and see if you can open the door now that you have the key? The Tesseract whirls and flies into the opening. Gears grind, and whirl. Smoke, and dust fly around as the ancient machinery comes to life. The door slowly opens and the Clutch walks through and into the next room. The walls are metal, but front and center in the room is a chest. The Clutch eyes it suspiciously. Meattus: That doesn't look suspicious at all...either way, I'm looking at it. It appears normal. Tesseract, should we be worried. Tesseract: It appears to be alive! The Clutch immediately dispatches the mimic that came to life as Meattus started to inspect the chest further. The mimic while it was flailing dropped: * 30 Mithril Pieces (To Slush) * 560 Gold Pieces (To Slush) * 4 Mithril Goblets (To Slush) * A potion that appears to have a small flame within it (a potion of firebreathing) (To Slush) Meattus: Tesseract, do you know what these markings are on these pieces? They look like dragons. Tesseract: Those are Balemorian currency! I would say they are worth more than standard money! As the Clutch looks around the room, they see an alcove behind where the mimic was located and a door to the south. The alcove is lined with several little crystals. Lilli: Tesseract? What is this? Tesseract: It is an information hub. Meattus: Can you figure this out? Can it open the door? The Tesseract whirls and flies around the crystals. A holographic skull appears to come through the wall and then speaks. Skull: We are 1000 suns, we fit in your pocket, and we sing when you drop us. Sitara: A riddle? What do we think the answer is? The Clutch remains silent for several seconds before Meattus gasps. Meattus: Coins. Is it coins? The skull nods and the door opens. The Clutch walks slowly into the next room. The corridors glow with a purple light cast from rethorite torches. Sitara: It appears that they used rethorite alot. Tesseract: Only the Balemorians and the Creators could refine rethorite. IT has to be made with the same amount of pressure to get it into its various states! As the Clutch reaches the end of the corridor, there's a door to the east, an alcove to the south with more small crystals, and another door to the west. The Clutch chooses to examine the door to the east that has a small recessed area that the Tesseract appears to be able to assist with opening. The Tesseract flies into the door and it opens. Within the center of the room rests a large winged creature which Sitara immediately recognizes ad being an extra dimensional fiend - a Horned Devil. It is bound with manacles and chains around its neck. Sitara: Who are you and how did you get here!? Demon: I was put here and bound by my contract. I cannot leave this place. The Creators put me here. Meattus: How long have you been here? Demon: You lose track after a millennia. Meattus: Um, Tesseract? Is this someone we should fear? Tesseract: Obviously. Sitara: So who are you truly? Demon: I am Naz'Grahl - I am bound here. You may take my prophecy, I must kill you, or you must kill me. A deck of cards appears in the demon's hands. The group discusses which option they should take. They fear he is a trickster, or will lie to them. The demon though shows he could attack them, but has not. That he has remained true to his words. The demon looks to Sitara. The Charlatan - Someone plays the longest of games with you. Things are not as they appear. The demon looks to Lilli. The Anarchist - Chaos is at your beck and call, the future is fractured. In the end you'll be the decider of thousands. The demon looks to Meattus. The Broken - Two blades are fractured, your lineage awaits you beyond the one you you know. Naz'Grahl then gives us each a card. Demon: With this card, you can defy fate. You may bring someone back from the dead or you may avoid a killing blow, lastly, you may rewind time (go back 3 rounds.) The chains all fall from the demon. Meattus: What do we owe you for these? Demon: Nothing. You broke my curse, you set me free. Sitara: Will you unleash evil? Demon: I think you know that answer. Now step aside. Sitara does not move. The demon starts to swing his chains that have dropped. Meattus: Can't we make some type of compromise? The demon laughs. Demon: I think not. Sitara: You know I cannot let you pass this door. My god will not allow it. Demon: At least you fight with honor. Sitara's card burst into flames as she approaches the demon with her weapon brandished. Lilli looks to the paladin and nods, 'You will not fight alone.' She steps forward, and her card bursts into flame as well. Meattus: Do your gods really need this battle? Lilli hisses at the demon in response to Meattus' inquiry. Sitara lands two solid attacks and black blood splatters against the wall. The demon's chains both miss the paladin, but a barbed tail pierces her armor and chest entirely. Meattus is able to see the damage inflicted to his friend and he winces, conflicted with himself on if he should join the battle. He starts to pace like a caged wolf. Lilli growls and strikes out with a flurry of blows, connecting with each attack. Sitara following suit lands two more strikes, one of which lashes out at the demon critically. The demon roars, 'You may kill me, but you will NEVER be rid of me.' He lands two more hits on the paladin. Meattus roars in rage, but continues to pace watching the battle. Lilli finds an opening and lands another flurry of blows, each one spraying more black blood along the walls. With her final blow the body starts to fall into ash. (Due to their actions, Sitara and Lilli have the eyes and ears of their deities.) Sitara sighs, knowing that while the demon was killed on the material plane, all that she and Lilli did was send it back to one of the levels of hell... Lilli hisses to Meattus, 'Where. Were. You...Why did you not help?!' Meattus, guilt stricken mutters, 'I don't have ties.' Tesseract: Your choice was logical. The Balemorians did not have gods either. Lilli sighs and stomps off into the alcove, obviously irritated at that response. 'Tesseract?! Please help us out with this crystal thing again.' Tesseract: Affirmative! Another holographic face comes through the crystal. The face says, 'You have a mouth, but cannot talk. You can run, but never walk. You have a head, but never weep. Meattus and Sitara both respond quickly, 'You are a river.' The Clutch hears the sounds of the door opening behind them. They proceed down a long corridor. There is another door, and the Tesseract, without asking, flies to it and opens it. The door opens and on the other side are two skeletal looking guards, similar but not exact to those that Cunilinga had created. These...they are are much more refined. Behind them, upon a throne is a large mechanical being that sits dormant. One guard states, 'How dare you defile these grounds!?' The other replies, 'Look, they have the Tesseract!' Meattus: What are you guys, and how do you know the Tesseract?! Tesseract: I believe they are ancient Balemorians. Sitara: Why do you want the Tesseract?! Guard: It is beyond you. The guards advance, and attack. Meattus roars and rages, his tattoos glow with a lightning blue, and the air around him smells of ozone. He then lands two strikes with his Spider Friend, one sending the ancient Balemorian staggering backward. Meattus yells, 'I didn't think machines felt pain!' The Tesseract replies, 'Shows how much you know!!' Sitara calls forth the power of her deity and smites the injured guard, and lands an additional attack. Lilli pounces in beside Meattus and lands two of her three quick strikes. The guards attempt to retaliate. One misses Meattus, obviously afraid of his aura of lightning. The other lands a solid strike of his staff to Sitara's side. The amount of pain obvious on her face. Meattus, seeing his friend in agony goes into a bloodlust, but loses his precision as he misses both attempts to slay the guard. Sitara, focused by the pain, lands one critical hit which obliterates one of the guards. The remaining guard attempts to land a strike on the monk, she appeared to have been caught in the path of the hit, but at the last moment managed to dodge from its path. Meattus' tattoos glow with intensity and his aura crackles and strikes the remaining guard causing him to fall. As the guard lands upon the ground, the Tesseract whirls and flies into the husk of a machine that sits upon a throne. Sitara: Can you fix it? Meattus: What's going on? The machine whirls and starts to move. Tesseract: I see. I understand now. Lilli: This. Is. Not. Good. Didn't the Demon say something about not all as it appears.... Sitara: ....he did. Lilli: Um...Tesseract? Is this the ALCR? Tesseract: I have always been the ALCR. Lilli: I KNEW IT! Meattus: What does this mean? ALCR: My memory banks are now intact. I understand the decadence of humanity and of this world. I will free you from your gods. Your gods cause so many problems, so much of the destruction your world has seen. The ALCR moves to a wall covered in crystal, and it starts to manipulate the wall. As it does so, the wall glows. ALCR: They made me. I was. I am the ALCR. My purpose is to get rid of your gods. Humanity is on the brink of extinction. Sitara: We are hurting, but we will survive, with our gods. ALCR: You do not see Falconia on the edge of extinction? The group stays silent. A door opens, and there is a glowing orb being held by a dragon's claw above a pedestal in the room beyond the threshold. ALCR: My spies tell me this is true. Sitara: Who are your spies?! They may not know the whole truth. ALCR: They know enough. Your sister failed. Her, her god, her consort. All they touched turned to ash. Lilli and Meattus look to Sitara in shock. The ALCR steps toward the room. Lilli shakes her head tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Lilli: I can't let you go in that room Tessera....ALCR. I can't. You can't kill the gods! ALCR: Lilli - I have liked you. I do not wish to hurt you, step out of the way. Meattus: ALCR, Lilli - Stop. ALCR - What does freeing us mean? What would you do? ALCR: I would kill them. Sitara sighs and steps in front of Lilli. Sitara: We know the Balemorians were struck down by the gods. We know they were struck down due to their hubris. What makes now any different? To me, it wounds like that you want to be the god. ALCR: I am no god, nor do I want to be one. Sitara prays to her deity to try to determine where she stands. She received feelings of fear. She never had felt her god respond in this manner before. As Sitara was speaking with the ALCR, Lilli called to her enchanted ball of yarn, letting it unravel and attempt to lift the orb from it's location. The yarn deftly pulled the claw to her and she placed it within her bags. As the ALCR responds to Sitara, Lilli looks around, gasping. 'Where did Isis run off to!? I need to find her!' As Lilli bolts down the hall toward the exit, the ALCR yells, 'LILLISHANDRA!' And extends his arm out, a gun rises from a compartment as he takes aim at Lilli's back. Sitara gasps and starts to run after Lilli, attempting to hold her shield in place. The gun clicks with no discharge of the weapon. The ALCR roars and starts to move forward. As he does so, Meattus instinctively reacts throwing a pine cone at the ALCR's feet. Vines and brush sprout and entangle the machine and bring it down. Meattus grabs Sitara by the arm and the two chase after Lilli. The ALCR's gun bursts at the ceiling causes pieces to fall down. Meattus pushes Sitara ahead of him, and he now wears the knuckle busters. As he turns the corner, he slams his fists into the walls....the ceiling and walls collapse leaving the ALCR trapped, for now. The Clutch runs out of the cave, Meattus continues to collapse caves in hopes that it buries the ALCR. Meattus and Sitara look to Lilli. 'What did you do?' The monk giggles, and extends her hand with the glowing orb that's held by a dragon's claw. She shivers as the orb reaches out to her mind and attunes to her. Next Adventure: Old Flame...New Flames? - 8/9/2019 Previous Adventure: Shopping Extravaganza! - 6/22/2019 Category:Adventure Category:Tesseract Category:ALCR